Lol this! A naruto chatroom !
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: Basically something I made a year ago It's just meant to be quite humorous Btw I suck at summaries and don't own naruto Review!


Hi everyone, this is something I made a yr ago on a site called , it is meant to be humourous

Please review!

Thank you! XXXXXXXXXXXX

These are the ideas ok:

naruto -ILOVERAMEN368

sakura -xpinkcherryblossom1x

sasuke -DarkAngel

kakashi -CopyNinja27

kiba - Dog&owner23

hinata - shyraven

shino -ILoveBugs89

chouji -BigBoned56

ino -Blondie21

shikamaru -SkiesandRivers213

neji -HyuugaDestiny

rock lee -KonohaYouth27

gai -ALWAYSLOOKYOUTHFUL!

ten ten - warriorgirl6

temari - MasterOfWind

kankarou -ControllerOfPuppets

gaara -MasterofSand

tsunade - MedicalSama

jiriya - PervySama

kabuto -madgenius37

orochimaru -snakesdominate

itachi -TsukuyomiMurder1xx

kisame - fishboy86

deidara -DeiCopter in favour of my friend "sharinganillusion" xD on fanlib

sasori -TheRedSands

haku - ILoveZabuza

zabuza - ILoveHaku

_**DarkAngel signs in**_

_**snakesdominate signs in**_

_**MasterofSand signs in**_

_**ILOVERAMEN368 signs in**_

ILOVERAMEN368: HELLO SASUKE!!

DarkAngel: Idiot, why can't you shut up about your stupid ramen for 5 seconds

ILOVERAMEN368: BUT I LOVE RAMEN!!

MasterofSand: Uchiha Sasuke are you still with Orochimaru?

snakesdominate: yes he is

ILOVERAMEN368: OH MY GOD! WE'VE GOT OROCHIMARU ON THE CHATROOM!

_**xpinkcherryblossom1x signs in**_

_**warriorgirl 6 signs in**_

_**shyraven signs in**_

_**HyuugaDestiny signs in**_

snakesdominate: oh are you still alive then?

_**madgenius37 signs in**_

ILOVERAMEN368: YEAH!I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!

xpinkcherryblossom1x: Baka! hits naruto

ILOVERAMEN368: owww that hurt

DarkAngel: For once he's not speaking in capitals

xpinkcherryblossom1x: sasuke kun! r u coming bak 2 konoha?

madgenius37: why would he, there's nothing for him there

warriorgirl6: who r u

MasterOfSand: you seem to be a madgenius,

DarkAngel: that's kabuto and sakura go away Im not coming back because I've got to kill my brother first

HyuugaDestiny: revenge isn't always the right route you know...

shyraven: ummm hello naruto-naruto kun

ILOVERAMEN368: HELLO HINATA CHAN!!

HyuugaDestiny: idiot you're just going to scare her now

_**ILoveZabuza signs in**_

_**ILoveHaku signs in**_

_**CopyNinja27 signs in**_

ILOVERAMEN368: OMGOMG THAT'S HAKU AND ZABUZA! I THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WERE DEAD!!

ILoveZabuza: Hello Naruto Kun and we are dead but there are computers you know

ILoveHaku: hello kakashi

CopyNinja27: hello zabuza and how are you?

CopyNinja27: by the way haku, sorry I killed you by accident that time, I was aiming for zabuza XD

ILoveZabuza: sarcastically that's very reassuring

ILoveHaku: if you count being dead, then I suppose I'm alright

warriorgirl6: LOL

MasterofSand: who are haku and zabuza

snakesdominate: hello zabuza

xpinkcherryblossom1x: umm well we met dem on our 1st proper mission and we fought dem n well kakashi killed haku by mistake tho haku wanted 2 die nyway lol but zabuza gt stabbed in de bak mny tyms n zabuza thnked kakashi afterwrds lol i've gt a gd memory

madgenius37: even I can't fcking understand you

MasterOfSand: It was understood Sakura

xpinkcherryblossom1x: gdgd shut up kabuto ur weird

snakesdominate: so are you for speaking like that

shyraven: ok um stop it guys don't like fighting

_**TsukuyomiMurder1xx**_ _**signs in**_

_**DeiCopter signs in**_

_**TheRedSands signs in**_

_**ControllerOfPuppets signs in**_

_**MedicalSama signs in**_

_**PervySama**_ _**signs in**_

CopyNinja27: that's a lot of people

ILOVERAMEN368: OMG WHAT KIND OF EVIL NAME IS THAT "MURDER THINGY" AND OMGOMG ERO SENNIN!! OLD LADY TSUNADE!!

DarkAngel: Jeez naruto calm down

PervySama: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

MedicalSama: I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!! punches naruto

ILOVERAMEN368: owww

ILOVERAMEN368: but come on what kind of FREAK HAS A NAME LIKE PERVYSAMA?

PervySama: I DO!!

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: oh god we've got 2 of them

MedicalSama: shut up both of you

ILOVERAMEN368: sorry

TheRedSands: Itachi, you made me underestimate them

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: underestimate who?

TheRedSands: that pinkhaired medical ninja and granny chiyo you idiot

DeiCopter: who would have believed it huh?

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: oh dear is that why you ended up dead? what a shame

TheRedSands: hmph, I would ask Deidara to kill you but he wouldn't be able to

DeiCopter: yeah I lost one of my arms thanks to that copy ninja

CopyNinja27: yeah I missed, I thought you were dead. Oh never mind

DeiCopter: I tricked you

ControllerOfPuppets: Sasori I would kill you but since yr already dead, there's not much point

TheRedSands: you already had your chance damn I wish I'd killed you

MasterOfSand: you killed me but chiyo bassama resurrected me

TheRedSands: bitch.

xpinkcherryblossom1x :PSS OFF SASORI!! kicks him in the balls

TheRedSands: you forget I don't have balls 1, coz I'm dead and 2 coz I'm a puppet

Deicopter: lol! that's a good one

DarkAngel: wait Itachi?

MedicalSama: Oh dear

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: hello brother

DarkAngel:You bastard! I joined orochimaru so I can avenge my clan

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: tut tut your really that desperate

ILOVERAMEN368: HEY ERO SENNIN! I BET YOU THAT SASUKE IS GAY AND THAT SECRETLY HIM AND OROCHIMARU ARE HAVING BUM SEX!!

PervySama: WELL DONE!!

snakesdominate: they've got gay sex on the brain 24/7

MedicalSama: punches both jiriya and naruto into oblivion

xpinkcherryblossom1x: NARUTOOOOOOO PERVERT!!punches naruto and jiriya even further

DarkAngel: you sick bastard

HyuugaDestiny: they sound like both rock lee and gai

_**KonohaYouth27 signs in**_

_**ALWAYSLOOKYOUTHFUL signs in**_

warriorgirl6: famous last words

KonohaYouth27: hello everyoneeeee!! remember look youthful!

HyuugaDestiny: please god make lee shut up

ALWAYSLOOKYOUTHFUL: NO NEJI!! HE MUST ALWAYS BE YOUTHFUL FOREVER!!

KonohaYouth27: Gai Sensei!

ALWAYSLOOKYOUTHFUL: Lee!

warriorgirl6: WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!

_**Dog&owner23 signs in**_

_**ILoveBugs89**_ _**signs in**_

_**BigBoned56**_ _**signs in**_

_**Blondie21**_ _**signs in**_

_**SkiesandRivers213**_ _**signs in**_

_**MasterOfWind**_ _**signs in**_

_**fishboy86**_ _**signs in**_

Blondie21: Sasuke kun!!

xpinkcherryblossom1x: o shut up ino pig

Blondie21: FOREHEAD GIRL SHUT YR BIG FAT MOUTH!!11

DarkAngel: shut up you're giving me a flipping headache

SkiesandRives213: how troublesome

ILOVERAMEN368: HELLO SHIKAMARU!!

fishboy86: I see that gai is on the chatroom

fishboy86: for everyone's benefit, he is one that has the brain of an insect, not just the brain of an animal

KonohaYouth27: no! I will not let you insult gai sensei! He is very youthful!

ILoveZabuza: naruto kun, sasuke kun, sakura, kakashi, me and zabuza will be going now ok?

ILoveHaku: yes I'll be seeing you

fishboy86: oh it's you zabuza oh well be seeing you then

CopyNinja27: yeah see you

ILOVERAMEN368: SEE YA HAKU! SEE YA ZABUZA!

_**ILoveZabuza signs off**_

_**ILoveHaku signs off**_

CopyNinja27: oh Itachi, you left me unconscious for about a week that time

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: well you did interfere with my plans. That's probably why Sasuke came after me.

DeiCopter: well sasori, you cannot challenge me about art anymore

TheRedSands: your art is nothing deidara. and what kind of fool calls themselves "DeiCopter" anyway

DeiCopter: well it's original

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: you two either leave, or continue your bickering elsewhere, it gets very tiring

TheRedSands: well I'm going now I grow tired of this chatroom

_**TheRedSands signs off**_

DeiCopter: I'd better be going too. See you Itachi

_**DeiCopter signs off**_

MasterOfWind: what? I nvr gt 2 giv sasori a tlkin 2 4 nrly killing my bro!!

snakesdominate: I grow tired of this conversation, it is utterly pointless. Come Kabuto, Sasuke we better go

ILOVERAMEN368: YOU BASTARD OROCHIMARU!! YOU GAY BASTARD FOR HAVING BUM SEX WITH SASUKE!!

_**snakesdominate signs off**_

madgenius37: Temari I cannot understand you and naruto you are disgusting

DarkAngel: See you, I've got to train and naruto shut up, you have a perverted brain like your master

CopyNinja27: see you

_**madgenius37 signs off**_

_**DarkAngel signs off**_

SkiesandRivers213: women are so troublesome

MasterOfWind: u n ur worries about women XD

Dog&Owner23: hey

ILoveBugs89: hello I'll be going now

_**ILoveBugs89 signs off**_

BigBoned56:he didn't even stay long...

Dog&Owner23: I've actually g2g to walk akamaru then train, hinata do you want to come?

shyraven: um...ok bye everyone bye naruto kun

ILOVERAMEN368: BYE HINATA CHAN! HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!

Dog&Owner23: Baka! It's not a date you fool! We're training!

Dog&Owner23: jeez you're so noisy

warriorgirl6: see you! have fun!

HyuugaDestiny: bye :)

_**shyraven signs off**_

_**Dog&Owner23 signs off**_

fishboy86: actually itachi, we'd better get going as well

TsukuyomiMurder1xx: yeah we should

fishboy86: maybe we will meet again Maito Gai

_**ALWAYSLOOKYOUTHFUL signs off**_

_**KonohaYouth27 signs off**_

_**ALWAYSYOUTHFUL signs in**_

ALWAYSYOUTHFUL: BY THE WAY IF ANYONE'S WONDERING WHERE WE ARE, ME AND LEE ARE TRAINING!! WE ARE PRACTISING A NEW TECHNIQUE!! AND IF I DON'T DO WELL TODAY I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!! UNTIL NEXT TIME KISAME!!

_**ALWAYSYOUTHFUL signs off**_

fishboy86: What.A.Moron

_**TsukuyomiMurder1xx signs off**_

_**fishboy86 signs off**_

_**ControllerOfPuppets sign off**_

MasterOfSand: I've got duties as Kazekage to be getting on with. Until next time, Uzumaki Naruto

ILOVERAMEN368: BYE GAARA!

warriorgirl6: I tthught we tld u nt 2 shout

HyuugaDestiny: and since when have they listened to us!

_**MasterOfSand signs off**_

MasterOfWind: lol so hw is every1

_**MedicalSama signs off** _

_**PervySama signs off**_

_**CopyNinja27 signs off**_

Blondie21: y the heck does everyone sign off 4 lol

MasterOfWind: probably tym of day XD XD

SkiesandRivers213: I'm going now because you women are so troublesome and you're just going to talk about us anyway

HyuugaDestiny: For once, I agree with you

ILOVERAMEN368: I SECOND THAT!

_**BigBoned56 signs off**_

SkiesandRivers213: you're the third one to say that you idiot

ILOVERAMEN368:ohh...

SkiesandRivers213: see you temari

MasterOfWind: bi x-x-x

HyuugaDestiny: bye ten ten

warriorgirl6: ttyl neji!

ILOVERAMEN368: BYE SAKURA CHAN!!

xpinkcherryblossom1x: yh cu l8r x

_**ILOVERAMEN368 signs off**_

_**SkiesandRivers213 signs off**_

_**HyuugaDestiny signs off**_

Blondie21: woww it's just the 3 of us lol

MasterOfWind: sooo wat shuld we tlk about

warriorgirl6: lol soz i've g2g n train coz gai sensei clled me mwah! xXxXxXx

xpinkcherryblossom1x: cu!

_**warriorgirl6 signs off**_

MasterOfWind: fuck gaara and kankarou they're calling me, but I hav 2 c wat they want luv u loadz cu !

Blondie21: cya!

_**MasterOfWind signs off**_

Blondie21: FOREHEAD GIRL!

xpinkcherryblossom1x: INO PIG!

Blondie21: FOREHEAD GIRL!

xpinkcherryblossom1x: INO PIG!

_**xpinkcherryblossom1x signs off**_

Blondie21: FOREHEAD GIRL! o dear im the only one online nw lol better go

_**Blondie21 signs off** _


End file.
